Levels of Myth
This page is on the Levels of Myth. Myth: The Fallen Lords Introduction In a time long past, the armies of the Dark came again into the lands of men. Their leaders became known as The Fallen Lords, and their terrible sorcery was without equal in the West. In thirty years they reduced the civilised nations to carrion and ash, until the free city of Madrigal alone defied them. An army gathered there, and a desperate battle was joined against the Fallen. Heroes were born in the fire and bloodshed of the wars which followed, and their names and deeds will never be forgotten. Myth: TFL Missions Myth II: Soulblighter "The Story Thus Far" It's now over 100 years since Balor first appeared at the eastern edge of the civilized lands. His arrival was heralded by a great comet that grew in the sky and signaled doom to all life. With dark arts he raised up the Fallen Lords, sorcerer-generals like himself, bent to his will and desiring nothing but to lay waste to the living and rule over the blasted lands. Among their number were Shiver, the Deceiver, the Watcher and, most vicious and cunning of all, Soulblighter. Leading a grim army of beasts, spirit creatures and the reanimated dead, the Fallen swept through Eastern villages and cities, destroying the great capital at Muirthemne and scattering the survivors. They passed the great continental rang of the Cloudspine and flooded into the rich lands of the West. Only two of the great cities of the West still stood when our armies rallied. Pursuing a plan of retaking strategic points and exploiting the weaknesses of the Fallen, Alric, last of the Nine protectors of the West, led a strike through the Fallen lines and directly for Balor himself. In a desperate gamble, Alric tricked Balor into exposing himself and cut off his head. Eluding Soulblighter, he brought it to the Great Devoid, a vast pit in the heart of the world, and threw it in to seal Balor's fate. Their leadership broken, most of the Fallen Lords were soon hunted down and destroyed by Alric's armies. With Balor's destruction, Soulblighter found himself defeated, but alive and free from Balor's service. He escaped into the wilderness, to bide his time and look for an opportunity to return to his former power, to achieve the ambition that was denied his master. Now sixty years have passed since the end of the Great War against the Fallen. Alric sits on the throne in the rebuilt city of Madrigal. Warriors have returned to their villages, and allies like the fir'bolg to their homelands. Peace reigns and the land prospers. History proves there is always a lull before the storm.... Myth II Missions Myth III : The Wolf Age Prologue A thousand years since their release, the Myrkridia have yet to be defeated in battle. And now their numbers appear to be growing. The Dwarves fight a hopeless battle against their age-old enemies, the Ghol. And a Necromancer of great power has arisen, claiming to be none other than Moagim Reborn. And in this time of darkness, a comet has appeared in the western skies. Myth III Missions * A plugin is needed to unlock it.Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age